


Feigned Love

by WalkingNerd (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Bratva, F/M, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WalkingNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BratvaFelicity AU. Eventual Olicity.<br/>Oliver Queen has only one goal after returning from the island: to destroy the Russian mob. The only problem is that the Captain, better known as Felicity Smoak, is not someone whom he should play with…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feigned Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back with a new story. This one is my *probably* last Bratva story, but I hope you will enjoy it. It's different from the others, because this time Felicity is the Captain and not Oliver. I have a question for you guys though, should I write the Russian dialogues in English or in Hungarian with a note at the end of the chapters? (I can't speak in Russian, but Hungarian is my mother language, so that way you still can't understand it like if it's in Russian). You can tell me what you think either here, or on Twitter (@WalkingOlicity) or on Tumblr (flyingolicity).
> 
> Anyways, there are mentions about the Thieves' Code from reality and I listed a few that I'm going to use in the story, for you to understand it better:  
> \- Never show his emotions.  
> \- Forsake his relatives: father, mother, brothers, sisters. (Varies) (exception for Leader)  
> \- Not have a family of his own: no marriage, no children; this does not however, preclude him from having an unlimited number of women.   
> \- Never, under any circumstances, have a legitimate job  
> \- Not to lose your reasoning abilities when drunk  
> \- Never deny his vor status directly
> 
> After that being said, I would like to thank TheAlternativeSource for giving me advices, and flipflops (@kirena214) for looking through the story. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story's plot. All rights belong to The CW, DC Comics, and the show's creators.

The sun shone through the windows, the rays brought warmth which slowly led Felicity to kick off the covers. She had no idea what time it was, but by some means today she wished not to get up, to get a few more minutes of sleep. Somehow she had a feeling that she would need that rest a little later. As she worked for the city’s biggest company, she didn’t have much time to linger in the mornings, not even mentioning her other job. That took up her nights.A low growl-like voice left her throat, then one second later she looked at her watch, which was on a small bedside cabinet.

6:15.

She had a bit more than one and a half hour to get ready, eat breakfast, say goodbye to her father and get to her workplace. After a quick mathematical calculation, she sat up in bed with a sigh, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, or rather trying to do that, as she knew she wouldn’t go far without her usual coffee.

For a few minutes Felicity sat on the bed while considering the day's duties. Suddenly, she put her feet on the cold, shady parquet and dragged herself to the bathroom. There, she quickly brushed her teeth, pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on some makeup to highlight her eyes. Felicity stared at her eyes in the mirror and thought about how much time she had before the remaining light and happiness was replaced by full darkness and pain that Bratva brought every day. She swept away the stray thought and went back to her room to choose her appearance for the day.

The wardrobe was opposite of the bed, next to the fireplace. Huge loads of clothes were hidden inside. Felicity opened the door and looked at the clothes. The left was full of dark suits, T-shirts and trousers, in the middle there were some lighter colored clothes while on the right side, there were only colorful clothes. Those were the ones she wore for work. For that day Felicity choose a black knee-length skirt and pink shirt that represented her soul’s small bright side and bigger darker side.

She quickly changed clothes, then grabbed her purse and the necessary documents and left the room with rapid steps, locking the door for safety's sake once outside her room. Felicity made her way through the quiet hallway where only her room was being used, and went down the stairs, heading straight to the kitchen. 

Some people greeted her along the way, but Felicity just nodded instead of responding.The kitchen door was wide open and the fresh scrambled eggs and bacon scent leaked out the room, making her stomach growl even more. She quickly glanced at her watch and was relieved when she saw that there was more than an hour before she had to leave for work. More time to hear Anatoly’s usual stories.Felicity found her father sitting in the chair, reading a newspaper, his food seemingly already cold. A few feet away stood next to the sink Raisa, who gave her a smile the moment she entered.

“Good morning, Ms. Smoak. Breakfast is served, just your usual, ensuring a pleasant start of the day. The driver will be here soon to take you to work,” Raisa stated, pointing at the plate with the still steaming food.

“Thank you,” Felicity answered, a small smile playing on her lips because of Raisa’s accent. Somehow, Raisa always managed to put a smile on her face even in the most difficult times, which was not surprising, considering that at an early age when they lived in Russia, she always made the sad girl, who repeatedly had problems with life, laugh again at the small things. “I’m going to leave you alone now,” said the accented woman and quickly left the room through the staff’s door, to let the brotherhood’s Leader and his daughter to speak.

“Father,” Felicity greeted, her voice slightly colder than moments ago. Anatoly just continued reading the newspaper as if he was alone in the room. 

A bit frustrated, Felicity sat down and tasted the mouth-watering breakfast. Despite the fact she had eaten this many times in her life, she could never tire of it. But unfortunately, as she couldn’t afford extra few minutes of sleep, Felicity knew she couldn’t eat without a word. “When do you go back to Russia?” asked Felicity, trying to sound interested.

Anatoly folded the paper in half and turned towards his daughter. “In the evening, there are still some unfinished business.”

“And what are your plans?”

“I don’t have much, however you have more, so start talking,” Anatoly’s voice, according to Felicity, could enter the coldest voice of the year competition each time he spoke with her, and this time it was no different.

 “As every day, I go to work, do my job and come home, sending the guys to get the weapons you’ve assigned a few days ago, while I look through this month's income and costs. Speaking of weapons, why do we need more guns when the last supply arrived last week?” Felicity questioned, hoping to distract the attention from herself.

For her unfortunately, Anatoly had other plans. “You can never know when we’ll need them,” he shrugged then continued. “But don’t question my orders, also let the budget information go. Leave it to someone else or do it later, tonight look through the names of the people who are theoretically ready to be Thieves in law. Know for sure whether it complies with the Thieves’ Code and for those people who are not ready, but said that, order their maiming.”

“Yes, father,” Felicity said, and then concentrated on her breakfast again, which cooled down only slightly to warm now, during Anatoly speech. Anatoly watched as Felicity ate, whilst she tried to pretend she didn’t pay attention to it, and when only a quarter of the food was left, Anatoly started again. “Do you still work for Queen Consolidated?”

Felicity put down the fork on the plate, took a sip from the orange juice and looked straight ahead. You had almost two weeks, why now of all sudden have you started to be interested?"

“I can’t know what is happening in my little girl’s life?”

“No, I don’t think –“

“Don’t raise your voice Felicity!” Anatoly snapped at her, causing Felicity to freeze, but promptly controlled her anger. If someone else had spoken to him in such a tone, that person would have been hauled out by others to get beaten. 

“As I wanted to say," Felicity started again, this time voice lower while looking straight into her father's eyes. “I don’t think you care about me, so no, this is none of your business. And even while you pretend like you care, you just want to take away the only thing I like to do,” she finished and took another bite from the cold food. Felicity has always hated talking about business or her life with her father not only because after their conversation her day was darker, but also because she felt like he put a noose around her neck with a rough rope with his gaze. It was a suffocating feeling she even felt it hours later, although the rope never existed.

Another reason why she hated his visits or conversations was that whenever he came to Starling City, Bratva men checked her work twice as much as usual, like they were afraid she might screw up something just because she was a female Captain who also happened to be a Vory.

She swallowed the last bite, albeit her appetite was gone throughout the discussion. Felicity stood up and left without saying goodbye, leaving Anatoly, who wasn't touched by her little monologue on her life.

Felicity stomped back down the hall, put on her coat and waited patiently for the driver to arrive. The madness caused by her father pumped through her veins among with sadness and many other sad emotions. 

“Ms. Smoak,” said a voice from behind her.

“Mr. Blank,” Felicity nodded and grabbed her purse from the small counter.

The man opened the huge wooden but gilded door and the cold, although good autumn air caught her bare skin. She went out the egress and Mr. Blank pointed toward the car. “Your driver is waiting,” the man in the suit stated and stood back beside the entryway.Felicity walked down the stairs and by the time her leg left the last step, the car door was open thanks to Slade Wilson, who was her driver and also a man whom she trusted, which was a pretty big deal because normally she didn't trust, but Felicity owed her life to him after her father went back to Moscow and left her alone as a little girl in the hands of the cruel and rude mob.

She got in the car and adjusted her black skirt. Taking out her phone from her purse a sigh of relief left her when she saw no scheduled meeting was ahead of her that day. She wasn’t in her best mood to talk about projects the company was working on recently.

The car started, and Felicity slowly lost herself in the memories and plans as she watched the city and tried to lighten her mood while forgetting about the cruel mob leader in her house. 

* * *

 

After she drank a cup of coffee the working day was flying faster than she thought or it felt like that. First of all, not many people have requested technical assistance and because of that she could concentrate on finishing her new code, which would make it harder to break into her computer even if they were sitting there and not trying to do that from afar. Don’t get her wrong though, because besides working on that code Felicity also did her normal job, just because not many people bothered her, she didn’t have to act as quickly as on Monday for example. It was nearly two o’clock, the lunch break was long behind her, when someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Felicity said and closed the program she was working on.

A  black-haired guy came in with a grin. The annoying, but handsome guy who asked her on a date at least six times this month.

“Hey Felicity.”

“Tell me what you want then let me go back to work,” Felicity replied, not caring how cold her voice sounded. She was still nicer than she would have liked to. “I need help writing a form and –“

“Is that the best excuse you could have come up with to see me?” She cut him off and stood up, ready to escort him out of her office. She didn’t have time to listen to his boring dreams about building a suit and saving the city with it nor did she want him to ask her out again.

Ray sighed, but even so opened his mouth to let the words leave his mouth. “Just hear me out. So, I need your help to write that form and on the seventh floor Hannibal’s computer is broken. You know, the guy who was caught last time that mailed his girlfriend instead of doing his work done," Ray said, winking at Felicity. Felicity gave out an annoyed sigh, then said:

"You still haven’t learnt how to make a normal form? And why are you asking me this, it's the IT Department, not the Mail Department,” Felicity asked and watched as the smile slowly disappeared from his face. Clearly not the answer he expected. Felicity bit down her tongue to stop herself from laughing at his expression. The man who tried to capture her heart but failed, was looking at her like she had just shot him. Felicity had no idea why he gave her that look as she just pointed out something obvious, but she felt sorry for the guy in some ways. She would give him a hance if he wasn’t stalking her, or she wasn’t a part of the Bratva. Because of her position in the mob, even if she, by some mistake, liked him, she could never be with him. It would cause both of their deaths or they would have to live their lives without arms or legs. The last thought made her shiver.

“It’s not as easy as you say,” Ray shot back, and Felicity raised an eyebrow.

“Tell me what the form should be about then go.”

“The charity party, which will be in a few weeks, but Walter's assistant has sent to you the needed information by email,” Ray explained while Felicity came around the table and opened the door.

“Can I stay here until –“

“Bye Ray,” Felicity tried to push him out, but he grabbed the jamb and stood there like a statue, making her angry.

“Felicity, just give me a chance and be my plus one at that party,” Ray pleaded and grabbed her hand. Felicity’s anger grew again until she came up with a plan on to how to kick him out of her office, without revealing her fighting skills.

“Okay,” she agreed and just like she thought, Ray let go of the doorway and placed his hand on her cheek.

“Really?” He asked back, excitement clearly written all over his face. He was grinning like a child who has just gotten a new toy.

“No,” Felicity responded with a poker face and pushed Ray out of her office, using the surprise to her advantage. She closed the door and sighed.She was nearly at her chair when she heard him yell something in front of the door. “You know Felicity, one day you will actually say yes, and you know that too. I always get what I want.”

Felicity hummed before sitting down and opened her e-mail account. “Idiot,” she murmured under her breathe while reading through the mail. For her, making a form was easier than dealing with Palmer.

“It’s not that hard,” Felicity continued trying to copy Ray’s voice, then get back to work.The next 10 minutes, Felicity did the form, typed the necessary questions, shaped the look and when she thought it was done, she looked through it once again and sent it back to Gery, who was Walter’s assistant. She also made sure to send a copy to Ray with the text _"Use Google if you don't know something. It's your friend, I'm not,”_ hoping he would give up on her.

After that, Felicity picked up her laptop and left the office and headed to the elevator to fix the guy’s computer. The elevator opened and Felicity pressed button 7, then leaned back against the wall and waited, while listening to the low and calming music.

_And I will stumble and fall_   
_I'm still learning to love_   
_Just starting to crawl_

  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_   
_Anywhere I would've followed you_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Felicity closed her eyes and just listened. A part of her was sad she would never taste love again, never kiss nor laugh with someone she loved, but on the other hand she was glad. She was glad she couldn’t have a family because of the Thieves’ Code, because she wouldn’t have to go through the grief, the pain and the loss like when they killed Cooper only because they found out something she did, and he sacrificed himself. She wouldn’t have to act again like she didn’t feel anything after his death.

All the things that had happened to her in the past only gave her the conclusion that it was better for her to be alone.

_And I will swallow my pride_   
_You're the one that I love_   
_ And I'm saying goodbye _

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_   
_And anywhere I would've followed you_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

The song continued, but before it could end the elevator opened and Felicity strolled out, putting a fake smile on her face like she was the happiest person in the world, which of course was far from the truth but others didn’t have to know that. Men and women were talking about business, tossing each other’s papers they needed and worked industriously, not caring about anything. Felicity searched for the problematic machine with her gaze, expecting a mad man who was yelling around others to fix the broken computer, but instead the person she was looking for was sitting quietly, reading through a paper. Felicity walked there her high-heels’ clicking sound got lost in the others loud talk, the phones ringing and the sound of typing.

Her shadow fell over the paper and Hannibal looked up. “Thank God you are here, every file we need right now is on my computer, but when I try to open them it says error on the line 17 caused by an unidentified problem,” he said, pointing with his hand towards the black monitor. Felicity nodded, already knowing what caused probably the problem. He stood up to give her space and Felicity instantly sat down and placed her laptop on the desk. She turned it on and waited for it to load.

“What is happening? Usually, when I come here to fix a computer everything’s quiet, but now it looks like someone bombed the place or something,” Felicity babbled, connecting the computer with her laptop.

"We do not know exactly, only that the CEO convoked a press release for this evening, but in principle," Hannibal looked down at his watch. "We will learn it within 10 minutes from Channel 52 if the rumors are true.”

“What was the last file you downloaded?”

“A PDF file that I got yesterday, but only had time to open it today. Why ask?” asked back Hannibal, whilst looking around the room and watching as everyone stood around the television waiting for the news to come to surface.

“Looks like you’ve downloaded a virus instead of the document you’ve originally wanted, which put a lock on your folders. Be aware when you download a PDF file, because if it says .EXE in the end, it’s a virus,” Felicity explained, breaking through the code. At least it was a problem she could solve under few minutes. 

“Thank you,” Hannibal said, before stepping over the others. 

Felicity deleted the virus and turned off her laptop. She stood up and went to stand where the others were, just in time because a moment later the commercials stopped. They showed the news’ slogan before a black skinned man who was in his late forties appeared on the screen. The man talked about different situations in Starling City and around the world from the last 24 hours and Felicity was about to walk away when she heard a familiar name.

_“Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago. 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea, which claimed The Queen’s Gambit.”_

She turned around, the name rang in her ears, but the only thing that came into her mind about him was that he was a billionaire playboy who slept with half of Starling’s City before disappeared and that his father opened Queen Consolidated. She wanted to go back to her office, but something, her instincts told her to stay and wait until the news are over. _“Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board, but now officially confirmed as dead,”_ the brown haired reporter woman continued in front of his hospital room with a hint of smile on her face. Everyone in the room became quiet, even the ones who were still whispering things a second ago. All the employers focused their gaze on the screen like a miracle had just happened, because someone came back from the dead.

_“The accident took the lives of 7 people, including the old CFO of Queen Consolidated, who was a well-known resident of Starling City,”_ people started to talk at the mention of the company, already fearing that the young heir of Robert might want to take over the company. Felicity couldn’t listen to the news anymore. An unfamiliar feeling went through her like she knew exactly whom Robert and Oliver were.

She went out of the room, left the shocked people behind and ran back straight to her office. She needed to find out why his name was familiar, beside because his name was on the building.

Sitting down, she opened some gossip pages, read the old articles in the hope of realizing something she missed whilst hearing the news. The pages told the same thing to her, she already knew. He was born in Starling City, he is or was a billionaire (who knows at this point), his family was a troublemaker specially him and his sister Thea, who, after her brother went missing, became a second Ollie except the sleeping with everyone part. 

Felicity was about to close the web pages when a little sentence in the corner of the last site, caught her eyes. _“His father, Robert Queen, was once arrested for helping criminals get a new drug called, Vertigo, He was used by the prosecution”_ in that moment she found her answer. Robert was a part of their brotherhood until 2006 and due to his betrayal, his murdering was ordered months before the Gambit went down. Now, she also remembered the only reason her father let her work at Queen Consolidated. It let in case the Queens ever found out the mystery behind the Gambit and decided to come after the mob, she could get more information on them. As for his son, Felicity still didn’t know why she remembered him, because he was never a part of Bratva. 

She nearly called one of the men from Bratva when a small memory flashed before her eyes.

_“Hey Oliver, give me the ball!” The little six-year-old blonde girl shouted, running after Oliver who climbed up in a tree. He laughed at her attempts on trying to climb up next to him, while teasing her with the ball in his hands. Oliver sat down on a branch and watched the girl under him._

_Felicity crossed her arms, and turned around and was about to get another toy when he suddenly jumped down, causing her to take a bigger step back. Felicity tried to take the polka-dot ball out of his hands, but Oliver held it up, and because of their height difference she didn’t have a chance at getting the ball back. “That’s not fair,” complained Felicity._

_“I always play fair Felicity, I’m just better,” Oliver boasted, taking off her hand from his shoulder._

Felicity shook away the small memory. It wasn't as pleasant as it looked like. It was the day her father left her alone for the first time and also the day when they introduced her into the Bratva’s dark world.

In the attempt of clearing her head, Felicity threw herself back into work on the project she had to finish before the weekend. Oliver was no one, she didn’t have to think about him. There was no way he could ever cause harm to them.  The only person from the Queen family who was capable of doing that and had the power to, was dead. The rest of the workday Felicity spent with finishing the presentation about the new operating system for the company’s computer.

* * *

It was nearly eight in the evening when she finally got home only to find her father waiting for her. She was hoping he has left before she arrived home.

“Felicity, don’t forget the list and the supply,” Anatoly patted her on the back. “I heard about the return of Mr. Queen, while I’m not sure he would be stupid enough to attack us, keep an eye on him,” Anatoly warned her then motioned back to his men that he was ready to go. Felicity watched with eagle eyes as he left her house.  

Just like before she had left in the morning, anger appeared in her eyes. But like a well-behaved daughter, before Anatoly left the house, Felicity said with a hint of sarcasm. “Have a nice trip Father,” Anatoly didn’t answer, just followed the road to the car. 

Felicity shrugged and walked away, feeling like a weight was lifted off her shoulders the moment her heartless father was out of the  house, which was ironic because Felicity considered herself as heartless as him, but somehow her father was another level of heartless. He was even a jerk with his own daughter after all and at least Felicity tried to be more kind with people who weren't involved in Bratva business, even if that became harder and harder with each day, as tiny pieces of her soul turned into a weapon, into something she wasn't quite sure how to actually call.

She let go off her lighter side and let the darkness control her decisions. She forgot the emotions and the nice things in the world and gave herself fully to the woman she never wanted to be, but became throughout the years. A woman who had no mercy when it came to treating traitors or enemies and a woman who was colder than the Felicity Smoak, every normal person knew.

A few of her men was waiting for her in front of her room, already knowing in what mood she would be in from her expression and already sensing their task for that night. Felicity looked through them, examining their faces and choosing those whom she thought could handle dealing with arms dealers without making any mistakes. She pointed at the middle person along with five others from her left side, then tilted her head and spoke. "You four will get the weapons, while you two," she pointed at the furthest people from her. "Are going to keep the watch and call them if you see any threats coming." 

The men nodded and strolled away to get ready for the mission. Only three people stood in front of her waiting for her approval to join the others on the mission. Instead of giving them what they wanted Felicity did the opposite. "You are going to get some work done for me. Follow me," her crabby voice echoed through the empty corridor. A man, called Steve, opened the door for them and the three men followed Felicity. 

She walked over to her desk and grabbed a stack of paper. Felicity gave it to one of the brown haired men. "These are the costs and income for this month. Make an average from this. If you screw this up you are going to get a new beautiful scar on your backs," She announced and the men left her alone.

Felicity sat down and looked at the list of names in front of her. One hundred names. If she was fast enough she could finish before midnight and help the others place the weapons as she wanted.The first name was Adam Hunt. Felicity grabbed the page about his information and read through his criminal records. If he didn't have enough crimes she would place his paper in the "People Waiting for Maiming" dossier. 

Felicity examined four main Thieves' Laws: the criminal records, which he had successfully gone through. How many relatives he had, if he had any children because in this case he was about to lose one of his body parts, and if he had a legitimate job because no matter how weird it sounded no one could do legal job. The last law was an exception only in her case, because Felicity had another important job at Queen Consolidated beside fixing others computers. She had to keep an eye on the Queens again.

* * *

The Green Hooded vigilante, as the police named him, stood behind a wall and watched as the Russian mob's people arrived to get the deal with the arms dealers. The only thing they didn't know was that those people were dead and he was waiting for them to get the bait, just like they had just done the moment they walked into the warehouse. His eyes scanned for others who were taking the watching positions and when he spotted them, he shot three arrows, two in the guards’ heart, while the third one was a trick arrow with anesthetic gas that caused his victims to collapse on the ground as soon as they breathed in the special formula the Hood made himself. His plan was working and  the men fell down before the other two person's body could hit the ground.

He walked over the unconscious bodies, and one by one, he tied them up to the damp mainstay. Then he made his way back to the other two bodies and checked their pulse in case they were still alive.

He waited twenty minutes until the men woke up, then started their interrogation. At first he pointed at one of the men while shooting an arrow to the closest person's leg. "Who is the Captain in Starling City now?!" The Hood yelled and when no answer came, he took out the arrow from the injured man and stabbed him in the stomach. The guy cried out in pain, but the Hooded person didn't stop.

"Tell me where can I find your leader in Starling!" The Vigilante shouted into the second man's face, then when no one replied again, he shot the already injured man in the heart, then turned back to his other victim. "I give you one last chance before I shoot you with a poisoned arrow which will kill you slowly and painfully," The Hood growled, but the man in front of him didn't flinch just closed his eyes and waited for the arrow, which hit his chest a few moments later.

The anger spread over his body, which made him more impatient. He stood in front of the third guy who was staring back at him with murderous eyes. "Answer me!" He shouted, although the brown haired man who had a scar from his jaw to his ear, just watched the Hood. "Go to hell," the man growled at him and the vigilante shot him as an answer.

He stopped in front of the last guy, who looked a bit more scared than the others, then said. "Do you want to get out of here alive?"

The remaining man nodded without hesitation and The Hood took a step closer. "Then you are going to give your Captain a message."


End file.
